Um Natal Especial
by Jeen V
Summary: Especial para Pequena Rin e Acdy-chan! E claro, todas que amam o lindo e intrigante casal, Sesshoumaru e Rin!\o


_Bem, estava eu aqui quietinha aqui, agorinha pouco... e me deu essa ideia... espero que gostem! Resolvi presentear Acdy-chan por postar fics tão maravilhosas e cativantes! Tanto as histórias dela quando as de Pequena Rin! _

_E claro, para todas as adoradoras de Sesshy&Rin!_

**Direitos Autoriais**: Da chefinha Humiko-Sensei! A história em si, é minha.

**Sinopse:** _No frio da noite na vespera de natal, Sesshoumaru percebe, por causa das palavras de sua amiga, que aquilo não era vida,ficar preso na empresa que tanto amava. Então decidiu seguir seu coração pela primeira vez e foi reencontar a sua verdadeira familia._

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Um Natal Especial**

**De: Jeh-chan**

**Para: Acdy-chan e Pequena Rin!**

* * *

-Senhor Taisho, já é oito horas da noite e o senhor irá ficar aqui? –Perguntou Kagura sua secretária.

-Pode ir embora Kagura... –Respondeu com amargura enquanto olhava alguns papeis em cima da mesa.

-Senhor.. –Ela mordeu os lábios antes de continuar. Sabia como seu chefe era. – É véspera de natal...

-Não tenho nada pra comemorar Kagura. Pode ir embora, ficarei aqui. –Respondeu com frieza.

Kagura não contentou-se coma frieza dele e estreitou os olhos.

-Agora falando como sua amiga á mais de 5 anos, escute bem. Desde que te conheço você vive trancado nessa empresa! Não sai, não curte... simplesmente vive pra um negocio material! Sesshoumaru... vamos pra minha casa, Hashi irá adorar ver você... –Falava com pesar na voz.

Sesshoumaru, o maior empresário da atualidade, dono de muitas mobílias só voltava-se para a sua empresa.

Estava nos seus 29 anos, novo para ser dono de uma empresa tão grande. Mas desde que seus pais morrera num acidente, herdou tudo junto de seu meio-irmão aos 18, e desde então dedica-se só á isso.

Era um dos solteirões mais cobiçados. Além de ter muitas posses, tanto em terras quanto em dinheiro, era um homem muito atraente. Tinha 1,85 de altura, olhos dourados e intensos, seus cabelos eram prateados com algumas franjas que lhe caiam nos olhos e eram longos. Seu nariz, sua boca, o formato de seu rosto era perfeitos. Possuía o corpo atlético e bem malhado. Era o charme e o perigo e a sedução juntos.

-Kagura, agradeço seu convite, mas tenho que rever esses contratos agora. Não irei perder tempo. Mande abraços para Hashi e para seu filho. –Respondeu com sua habitual frieza.

-Não tem como argumentar com você mesmo não cabeça de vento! –Falou ela brava. –Pois bem, se ficar sentando sempre ai nessa cadeira, nunca irá conhecer o que realmente nos dá um sentido nessa vida! Pense um pouco Sesshoumaru! Quer perder o resto de seus dias sentado ai? Ai! –Agora ela demonstrava sua raiva. Suspirou pesadamente e bateu na testa. –Boa sorte na sua escolha. Cada dia que passa ai, perde algo no mundo real. –Concluiu e lhe deus as costas, batendo a porta com força.

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

" Como se algo estivesse esperando por mim lá fora. Claro, á não ser pra pedir dinheiro." Pensou com frieza.

Ficou mais meia hora tentando ler os documentos, mas as palavras de Kagura entraram em sua cabeça com força. Recostou-se na cadeira e massageou a testa.

-Será que ela está certa? –Perguntou-se com a voz rasa.

Pela primeira vez em anos, seguiu seu coração. Parecia que algo, naquela noite o chamava.

Levantou-se apressadamente e decidiu sair daquele lugar o mais depressa possível.

Pegou o elevador e logo estava no 1º andar. Passou pelos guardas e acenou com a cabeça.

Quando chegou perto de seu carro, decidiu volta até o guarda.

-O que o senhor ainda faz aqui? –Perguntou com frieza.

-Er... trabalho aqui Senhor Taisho. –Respondeu educadamente.

-Pois bem, vá passar o natal com sua família. Esta empresa está muito bem equipada para ser protegida. Pode ir. –Falou simplesmente expulsando ele dali.

-Si,,,sim senhor! Obrigada! –Agradeceu o homem. Sesshoumaru só acenou positivamente.

"O que deu nele..." perguntou-se. Mas depois sorriu. "Apesar de tudo, ele mostrou ter um coração." Falou para si mesmo contente.

**Ooooo**

"Inuyasha..." pensou no irmão, meio-irmão alias, depois de anos sem vê-lo. Privou-se até isso. Privou-se de sua própria e única família.

"As pessoas tinham razão sobre minha pessoa..." pensou com certa tristeza e angustia.

Dirigia sua mercedes guardian á quase 100 k/h. As ruas estavam desertas pela comemoração, então não teria problemas. Só não sabia que caminho tomou...

Mas quando viu onde levou á si mesmo, sentiu a respiração parar.

Á mansão dos Taisho´s!

"O que eu vim fazer aqui..." perguntou-se espantando por não ter visto o rumo que tomava. Respirou fundo.

"Não irei desistir, já está na hora de... ter minha família de volta!" pensou convicto.

Chegou mais perto do portão e buzinou. Logo apareceram dois velhos amigos.

"Gigante e princesa..." eram os dois hottwilers que tinham ganhado á 8 anos atrás...

Ele saiu do carro e caminhou até o portão, os chamando pelo nome. Os cachorros logo reconheceram o velho dono.

-Ei gigante! -Falou enquanto acariciava a cabeça dele com alegria. Uma alegria que não sentia desde os 17 anos...

Viu uma imagem aparecer atrás dos dois cachorros. Era seu meio-irmão que o olhou com extrema surpresa.

-Sess..Sesshoumaru?! –Perguntou olhando-o incrédulo.

-Oi irmãozinho... também estava com saudades. –Respondeu com sarcasmo.

Inuyasha só girou os olhos mas não conseguiu esconder a alegria de ver o irmão de novo depois de tantos anos.

-Cara, você ta péssimo sabia? –Comentou alegremente abrindo o portão para ele entrar.

Sesshoumaru entrou no carro e dirigiu até em frente á mansão.

-Continua a mesma... –Falou em voz baixa analisando a construção.

Tinha dois grandes andares, com varias janelas e uma enorme na visão de frente. Possuía três escadinhas e lustres enormes para subir para a porta.

Parecia uma construção velha por causa dos tons. E era isso que amava. A tranqüilidade e a beleza do lugar...

Ele saiu do carro e viu os cachorros pularem, sujando seu terno Armani, mas não se importou. Logo Inuyasha estava a sua frente.

Conseguiu ver, mesmo o irmão não querendo demonstrar a saudades que estava do mais velho. Conhecia o caçula muito bem...

Num ato inesperado, ele deu um passo e abraçou o irmão.

-Você cresceu hein pirralho. –Falou num tom divertido se soltando.

-E você o mesmo babaca de sempre. –Bufou. –Aii! –Resmungou quando levou um tapa na cabeça de Sesshoumaru.

-Bem, vamos. –Inuyasha abriu a porta e ele entrou.

Sesshoumaru olhou novamente a casa. Sentiu emoção lembrando-se dos pais. Seu pai e sua madrasta, mãe de Inuyasha.

As paredes era num tom branco muito bem cuidado, com vários quadros de muito bem mobiliada, sempre em contraste de cores branco, marrom e preto. O sofá era enorme e ainda havia poltronas. A televisão de 52' destacava-se na sala também...

Apreciou á árvore de natal que tinha perto da escada. Parecia ter 1, 50 de altura, cheias de enfeites e pisca-pisca e também havia um monde de caixas embrulhadas de presente embaixo desta. A casa estava toda enfeitada com cores vermelhas e brancas. Os corrimões da escada, a chaminé com meias vermelhas... tudo tão... natalino...

-Só dei uma geral, mas não mudei muita coisa não... –Comentou Inuyasha o surpreendendo por ter reparado que analizava a casa.

-Sesshoumaru! –Gritou uma voz feminina alegremente.

-Kagome, é bom vela novamente e com outro na barriga? Inuysha! Você é rápido! –Comentou brincando, ou tentando.

Kagome sorriu e o abraçou.

-Os amigos sempre esquecem um do outro não é? –Falou brava o repreendendo. –Não sabe o quanto tive que aturar esse aqui me amolando por sua causa! E eu aqui preocupada com sua saúde! Como pode sumir assim Sesshoumaru? Esquecer da vida, da sua família!? –Disparou quase chorando. Inuyasha a consolou.

Ele não sabia o que dizer.

-Bem, estou aqui não estou? Bem, bem não te garanto... mas vivo e forte estou! –Falou piscando um olho. Ela sorriu.

-É pra quando? –Falou apontando para a barriga dela, que se alegrou.

-Daqui á 1 mês! –Respondeu alegremente.

"Quanto tempo perdi?!"

-Titiu Selomalu! –Chamou uma criança puxando sua calça. Ele sorriu surpreso.

-Como você cresceu rapaz! –Comentou sorrindo. Á 4 anos não via o sobrinho, que agora estava com 5 anos.

-Titiu Selomalu não gosta da gente! –Comentou a criança chorando.

-Claro que não Sam! Eu só... bem... –Ele ficou sem jeito e desconsertado. Pegou a criança no colo. –Bem, não sei explicar criança. Mas agora estou aqui não. –Falou enquanto analisava as fisionomias da criança. O sorriso e a beleza da mãe, os olhos e os cabelos do pai... "adorável!" pensou e colocou a criança de volta no chão.

-Sesshoumaru, parece... diferente... –Kagome disse sorrindo.

"Diferente... eu era tão mal com as pessoas? Droga! Não estou me reconhecendo!" pensou com frustração.

-Olha se não é o grande Sesshoumaru Taisho!

Ele estreitou os olhos.

-Mirok! –Sussurrou com ameaça.

-Er... qualé! –Mirok sorriu sem graça e deu um tapa nas costas do amigo. –Ainda não esqueceu daquele dia...? –Perguntou muito sem graça.

-Nenhum um pouquinho Houshi. –Respondeu num tom macabro.

-Pode arrebentar ele Sesshoumaru, ele está merecendo! –Comentou outra voz feminina ameaçadoramente.

-Sango!

-Não adianta Houshi tarado! –Falou passando por ele e abraçando Sesshoumaru.

-Sumido! Quem ia dar as surras nesse hentai? Como pode sumir assim? –Perguntou brava, soltando-se dele.

-Posso fazer hoje o que não fiz em quatro anos... quer? –Perguntou com uma voz soando ao macabro.

-Adoraria! –Respondeu com malícia.

-Heii! –Mirok choramingou.

Todos começaram a gargalhar. Até Sesshoumaru.

-É bom ter você de volta cara. –Sussurrou Mirok colocando um braço em volta do ombro do amigo.

Todos caminharam até onde estavam a comida.

-Sinto que voltei pra casa... onde é meu verdadeiro lar! –Comentou consigo mesmo.

-INUYASHA! COMPORTE-SE! –Gritou Kagome com raiva.

-Ain Sangozinhaa! –Choramingou Mirok correndo em volta da mesa.

-Seu guloso! –Sango trincava os dentes.

Sesshoumaru maneou a cabeça. Hoje, as palavras de sua velha amiga Kagura fizeram efeito em si mesmo, mostrando as escolhas e os caminhos que tinha.

E escolheu seguir o caminho de seu coração de gelo, fazendo-o se aquecer somente com a presença de sua verdadeira família.

"O que pode trazer mais felicidade pra mim, depois de tantos anos?" Perguntou-se enquanto juntava-se novamente, naquela noite especial com sua família.

* * *

\o

Está simplesinha...eu sei... u.u'

Mudei o Sesshy um pouco...dei mais... sentimentos pra ele! =D

E... NÃO ACABOU! (~/lala) Terá a segunda parte ainda.. (~/LALÃOO) e amanhã eu postarei a segunda parte!

Espero que tenham gostados Minna! ^-^

Adoraria receber reviews! \o

**Kisus ja nee**

**Jeh-chan **

**23/12/08**


End file.
